


This is what happens when you Google yourself.

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Inspired by Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. finds fanart of Loki tying up Tony Stark. Robert Downey Jr. thinks about it all day. Robert Downey Jr. thinks about it all night. If you know what I mean.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Loki (Marvel), Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	This is what happens when you Google yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandatory viewing: this post by Robert Downey Jr. himself of the fanart in question: https://imgur.com/gallery/WRdDTZN

“HA! This is what happens when you Google yourself, kids.” 

He laughed a little to himself as he typed up his commentary and posted the image. “Those fangirls will be the death of me,” he thought, shaking his head. “Tom--er, Loki, I guess--tying me up and having his wicked way with me? What will they think of next?”

He thought about that ridiculous drawing as he made lunch. 

He thought about it as he washed up after lunch. 

He thought about it as he worked out.

He thought about it especially prominently as he showered after working out.

Him and Tom. Er, Tony Stark and Loki. Him and Loki? It was funny. Hilarious. Right?

He thought about it as he filled out some paperwork--there’s always more paperwork. He thought about it as he cooked dinner, he thought about it as he ate dinner; he thought about it while he watched his favorite TV show, and finally, as he lay in bed, still the image refused to leave his mind. 

  
Wrists bound. Loki grabbing him roughly, pulling his head back to whisper into his ear. Being completely at his mercy. What would Tony Stark do? What  _ could _ he do, all tied up and with a towering alien god intent on using his body? 

Fuck, Tony Stark would love it. 

_ He _ would love it. 

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity as his hand found its way into his boxers and found he was half-hard already. Well, may as well, he thought. Nobody would ever know. 

With his free hand, he brought up the image again on his phone. Fuck, he could practically hear that deep voice whispering in his ear, telling him all the filthy things that Tom--er--Loki--shit, which is less weird? Which is--ah, fuck it, it’s both, he decided. Let’s just get this over with, he thought, speeding his hand and staring at his phone. 

Loki would press that loooong body against his back, he would feel all that leather and metal digging into him, and he’d feel something else digging into him, too. His cock throbbed at the thought. Fuck, but Loki would torture him--you don’t tie someone to a thing like that if you’re not going to torture them--and he would tug on his hair until it hurt and say something like, “Mm, Stark, this suits you. You love being at my mercy, don’t you? It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he would say, trailing an arm down from his arm down his chest, slowly, slowly. “I know mortals like you are  _ desperate _ to be owned. It is an  _ honor _ for a tiny little mortal like you to be used by a superior being like myself.” 

Loki would wrap a hand around Tony Stark’s cock at that point and lean in so he could feel his breath on his ear. His fingers, like everything about him, would feel long and lean and utterly seductive. Loki would lick along his earlobe just barely so his tiny little hairs would stand on end, and he would say something like, “Mmm, that feels good, doesn’t it? Do you want me to use your body so badly?” He--er, Tony Stark--wouldn’t say anything. Too proud. 

He snorted. Too proud? As if he wasn’t touching himself to fanart. 

Anyway. Where was he? Oh, yeah. Loki would breathe into his ear, “Do you want me to use your body so badly, mortal?” And when he felt Tony Stark’s cock jump in his hand, he would smirk and say, “Very well.” 

Loki would walk to stand in front of him. He would hear fabric rustling and then Loki’s cock would be out, huge, pale, gorgeous. Loki would grasp it from the base and give it a few slow, lazy strokes as he spoke, and those gorgeous eyes would flutter shut for a moment. “Listen closely, mortal. I am going to use my magic to undo those knots. I will let you down. And you will suck my cock.”

“Shit!” he grunted, letting go of his twitching cock just in time. “Fuck, that was close.” Wait, hadn’t he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible? But still, even though this was ridiculous and ironic and obviously would  _ not _ become a fantasy of his, he still had to time his orgasm right...right?

Anyway. So Loki would be standing in front of him and showing off his amazing godly cock, and he would say, “I’m going to let you down, and you’re going to suck me off until I cum down your slutty little throat.” Loki would reach out and trace along his face. “Or perhaps all over your face. You  _ would _ look good like that.”

And then Loki would flex those long magic fingers and the restraints would fall away, and he would fall to his knees before the god. Tom--er, Loki would tower over him,  _ god, he’s tall, _ and he would open his mouth as wide as it could go, and the god would push into his mouth. He would give him the best blowjob of his life, and Loki would be making those  _ delicious _ noises Tom always makes when he’s exerting himself, panting, moaning, and he would say, “You were made for this, mortal, your mouth is so good, so perfect for my cock.” 

Loki would soon be moaning his name and grabbing his hair, forcing him to deep throat, which he would do flawlessly, of course. “Fuck, you’re so good, I’m going to cum,” he would pant, and then he would pull out and slap him with his cock and cum all over his face.

He bit his lip and managed not to whimper anyone’s name when he came all over his own chest.

As he drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed his mind: Shooting tomorrow is going to be awkward.


End file.
